The Georgia Statham Series
by Kitcatlover1804
Summary: Georgia Statham always knew what was coming, but when she meets Harry she will have to get used to the unknown! Bad summery previously the second Georgia statham book but now they are together! R&R my lovelys! xx (currently under editing)
1. Chapter 1

**okay yeah I'm redoing all my chapters on this so i hope you like the remake! there are no major changes other than Georgia has a sister that is two years older than her called Susan but that is explained in the story! review if you want and enjoy the story :) **

**_Prologue_**

**_1981 October _**

Kathryn Statham sat playing with her two year old daughter in the room that her two children shared,her new born baby girl lay peacefully up stairs in her crib "Okay rascal time for bed" she said finally Susan whined making her mother laugh,

"but Mummy!" the two year old protested

"Now!" Susan ran to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Kathryn went over to the crib where her baby lay

"hello baba, you are such a pretty baby" she cooed to the sleeping child "Dada is sorry he cant be with you, daddy wished he was here but he's-" all of a sudden there was a knock at the door "make sure you get in bed Susan!" she called to the little girl and went down stairs. She looked through the peep hole to see her friend Remus (who was a year older than her) Kathryn opened the door "Remus!" she began cheerfully than saw his tired and solemn expression and her face dropped almost immediantly "whats happened?" she asked worriedly "it.." she began "it can't be" she shook her head as tears filled her eyes "please tell me their not!" but he just looked at her sadly "no! no! it cant be" she sobbed as her friend pulled her into a hug "what about Harry!" she cried,

"he's going to live with Lily's sister Petunia" Remus said sadly. Kathryn looked up outraged

"that old bat! he'll hate it there!" she said angrily. At any other time Remus would have chuckled at her temper but now was not the time for laughing "who has done this? who would betray them?!" she asked him

he hesitated not really wanting to admit it himself "Sirius" he said "Sirius betrayed them" at this news Kathryn looked as though she was going to faint

"oh lord" she breathed, Kathryn and Sirius although the one year age gap had been very good friends but their relationship became strained when Kath and Regulus fell in loved and had two children together. "I can't stay long but I hope you will be alright" she nodded weakly as he left she closed the door, it was too much right now her friend was in prison she had no idea where her lover was, but she had to be strong.

A month later Regulus had been found dead apparently by Kreacher it hurt her to know that her baby girls would never really get to know their dad but once again she had to be strong. she had not been able to see harry and Kathryn simply could bring her self to go to Sirius's trial so again she had to be strong. she would be strong for herself, Susan, and Baby Georgia.

**10 years later 1991**

"Susan give it back!" I shouted to my older sister; Susan Julia Statham was two years older than me and not to mention prettier, she had shoulder length wavy black hair and olive eyes that went perfectly with her pale skin and pink lips. She was a good sister, honest! but when you have just under an hour before your leaving for Hogwarts and she runs of into her room with your wand (which was 12 and a half inches oak with a veela hair core) and locks the door behind you, well your naturally going to be a bit frantic "come on Sue please open the door!" I begged her while banging on the door.

"I cant hear you!" she taunted from the other side luckily my mother walked past just in time

"Susan give your sister back her wand we don't have time for this!" she told her I heard Susan sigh and open the door

"fine here you go" she smirked I stuck my tongue out at her then ran up stairs to my room (before you ask I have three floors to my house and an attic), I placed it carefully along with my uniform then moved to the bathroom to get my toiletries. I grabbed my tooth brush and face wash and turned to leave but stopped when I saw the mirror on the wall next to the door I sighed at what I saw, I had dark brown hair just a few inches past my shoulders, grey-ish/blue eyes (that got lighter or darker according to the light). One thing was certain i was no where near as pretty as Susan with my freckles and slightly chubby nose 'will i ever look like Susan?' I asked myself I know for a fact that almost every boy in her year fancied. Speaking of the devil, Susan walked in I looked at her with slightly sad eyes

"you okay?" she asked furrowing her brows slightly I gave a small smile then nodded

"yeah of course" she smiled and held out her hand after I closed my trunk having packed everything I needed "come on than don't want to miss the train!" I smiled broadly then grabbed her hand pulling my trunk behind me.

The trunks were in the boot the car engine was on and we were ready to go, I was struggling to keep still I was so excited "do you think I'll get into Slytherin? I hope not I mean I think I remember you saying dad was a Slytherin but I don't want to be put with all the horrid people" I told them. Susan tore her gaze from the window and looked at me "there are a number of reasons why you couldn't be a Slytherin" she stated "one of them being blood" I looked at her with a puzzled expression and she sighed "we're half bloods, mum was a muggle-born witch and dad was a pure-blood as you know" she went on "but the vast majority of Slytherin's are pure bloods, stuck up ones at that" I nodded

"like the Malfoys" I said

"Exactly like the Malfoys" Sue agreed "but don't worry" she smiled "if anything you'll probably end up in Gryffindor, or Ravenclaw like me" ah yes Susan was a Ravenclaw surprise,surprise. She played on the Quidditch team as back up seeker, she had loads of friends (that were pretty like her, yes she is popular) but most of all she was passionate and caring, not to mention brave "nah" I said "I'm not very brave or smart" Susan laughed

"yes you are" Susan said "remember that time you fell out that big tree in the back garden and broke your arm?" I nodded "you didn't cry once did you" she finished I rolled my eyes "just because I don't cry at a little bit of pain doesn't make me brave" I told her "it makes me strong" Sue only rolled her eyes and stayed quiet for a moment

"anyway" she started "Mum was in Gryffindor, weren't you mum. I'll eat my wand if you don't get into Gryffindor I swear" she continued staring out the window

"well I hope you have a good digestive system" I muttered.

We were standing on the platform getting ready to leave "okay be good you two" Mum said while hugging us "stay away from boys and remember to write" I rolled my eyes and laughed

"yes mum" me and Susan said in unison smiling,

"Kathryn?" we heard a voice say "Kathryn Statham?" we turned round to see a plump women with ginger hair and a kind face

"Molly Weasley!" Mum smiled and hugged her old friend (?)

"its been so long!" molly (Mrs. Weasley) exclaimed. mum nodded and pulled back

"oh I know nearly two years!" oh yes I remember Mrs. Weasley! didn't she have a son that's my age? what was his name Donald? no...Ronald that's it! "Mum we should be going" Susan said finally

"Oh Susan how Beautiful you've grown!" Molly sighed "and you too Georgia and can see your become taller every minute!" that was hardly true I mean I was quiet small at around 4'11 I smiled politely as did Susan "well we can all have a good catch up later!" Molly smiled "good to see you girls!, now Kathryn hows about we go to Diagon alley and get a drink?" we heard them say a we walked off. After Susan checked I would be okay she left to find her friends while I left to make friends, finally I came to a compartment that held three girls, two that were obviously twins with dark skin and beautiful long black hair and one that had long blonde hair and brown eyes that stood out on her pale skin (she also had quite a pointy nose if I did say so myself) I opened the compartment door gingerly. "Emm hi, I'm Georgia Statham" I started "please may I sit with you?" I asked them. Their eyes grew wide

"Are you Susan Statham's sister?!" the blonde asked me I nodded slowly "Oh my yes of course you can! I'm Lavender Brown and this is Pavarti and Padma" she said quickly. After about an hour of talking (mostly them) we got changed into our robes and they were all asking questions about Susan which I answered politely suddenly our compartment door opened and we all looked to see a girl with lots of slightly frizzy had dressed neatly in her school robes "have you seen a toad, Neville Longbottom has lost his" she asked slightly snottily "no sorry" I apologized with a smile, she smiled back and was about to introduce her self when Lavender snapped

"so go away we don't want you here!" I gave her an apologetic glance after seeing her glare at Lavender then walking off. "That was a bit unnecessary wasn't it" I told Lavender Disapprovingly she scoffed and rolled her eyes

"it was obvious she was a know it all, they are _never_ fun to be around!" I furrowed my brows slightly

"yes well if you'll excuse me I will be back in a minute" I told them not really enjoying their company, with that I exited the room and began to search for another compartment. I came across one that had two boys inside it; a red head and a black haired boy with rounded glasses I opened the compartment door and got their attention "hello could I sit here? my friends in the other compartment weren't very nice" I told them, the one with the glasses nodded

"yes of course" I smiled and sat down across from them.

"We thought you were going to ask about that blasted toad" stated the red head "some snotty girl came in just before and asked us, she was a bit stuck up if you ask me!" I smiled taking a liking to the two already "I'm Ron Weasley by the way" I widened my eyes in shock

"I've met you before!" I blurted out, I blushed slightly realising how stalkerish that might have sounded "I mean I've met your family before, I'm Georgia Statham" I told him. He smiled before saying

"Oh I remember you! that was ages ago! this is my friend Harry, Harry Potter" he said sounding slightly proud I tried my best to keep the shock of my face which I think went well

"its nice to meet you Harry" I smiled and shook his hand, I ignored the butterflies my stomach got when he smiled

"you're not going to ask for my autograph then or tell me how I'm in history books?" he asked slightly relieved

"not unless you want me to!" I said cheerfully. We talked for a while about various things such as Quidditch, lessons, and eventually we came onto the subject of houses "I hope I'm in Gryffindor almost all of my family has been in there for generations" Ron told us

"Anything but Slytherin from what you told me Ron they all sound like a right bunch" Harry said, I nodded at the two boys

"I'm not sure where I will go" I said to them but they looked at me in confusion "well" I explained "my father was in Slytherin but,my mum was a Gryffindor really I have a 50/50 chance" harry nodded then smiled

"Don't worry we'll still be your friend if your in Slytherin" I smiled gratefully at him then I heard Ron mutter

"speak for yourself" I glared at him even though he didn't actually know that I'd heard him. Finally we felt the train jolt gently as it came to a slow stop, this was it: I was finally going to Hogwarts!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! its gabbie118 and I am offically writing this with kitkat now! you'll be told who had wrote which chapter but usually we write them together, anyway hope you are liking this redo I know Kitkat is enjoying writing it :)**

They hopped of the train with an eager and excited attitude just rearing to get inside those big wooden doors, "Firs' years this way!" a great voice boomed. we turned to see a huge man (at least 10 foot tall) holding oil lamp and herding the first years to the boats, harry ran forward to the tall man

"Harry!" I speaked quietly not wanting him to get hurt

"Hiya Hagrid!" he said cheerfully, hagrid looked down at harry and beamed

" 'Ello 'arry!" the half gaint replied gleefully "I see you've made some friends" I smiled up at the half giant, from what my sister had told that his size was deseving, he wasnt scary at all!. We got into the boats with harry and Ron at the front then me and Lavender (I thought I go rid of her!) in the back "so what is the sorting ceremony like?" I asked Ron he thought for a moment "well George said something about battling troll and dodging fire" my eyes grew wide in fear

"maybe he was joking" Harry said trying to comfort me I smiled at him trying to tell him I was okay, even though I knew I was a little pale. We spent the rest of the boat ride gazing at the Huge castle in awe.

After the boat ride (that boy named Neville fell in the water which was a little bit funny, not that I'm trying to be mean) Hagrid stepped forward and knocked on the Huge wooden doors, nothing happened for a few moment but then they opened to reveal a elderly looking witch in emerald green robes and black (although graying in some parts) hair tied into a tight bun "the first years ma'am" Hagrid said and the witch nodded. Hagrid made his way back to the boats as the witch introduced herself

"Welcome to Hogwarts" she said with a small smile "I am Professor Mcgonagel, head of Gryffindor house" she told us looked around the ground from behind her spectacles "now first of all there are three houses: Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin" she explained "to sort you I shall place the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses, now from then on your house will be like your family" she continued "any Successes will earn you points but, any rule breaking an you will loose points she seemed to look to me and Harry which could only make me smile. "Now please wait here until we are ready for you" with that she disappeared back into the hall again.

"So its true then, the famous harry potter has come to Hogwarts" said a cocky voice Myself,Ron and Harry turned to see a blonde haired boy standing with whom I presume to be his friends, one was tall with quiet a chubby build and the other was small and more fat than the other "This is Crabbe and Goyle, and I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy" he held his hand out but me and Ron could only laugh "think my names funny do you?" he snapped snidely "red hair and a hand-me-down robe" he analyzed Ron "_you_ mus be a Weasley" anger bubbled inside me as Ron's cheeks tinged pink

"its better than being a stuck up snob with Tweedledum dumb and Tweedledee as friend" I snapped without thinking. He turned his attention towards me "and you are?" he asked rudely "you've got to be a half blood you practically reek of filthy blood" I glared daggers at him and stuck my chin in the air slightly

"My name is Georgia, Georgia Statham" he glared at me back then turned his attention back to harry,

"Maybe you and me could be friends Potter, after all I wouldn't want _you_ of all people making friends with the wrong sorts" Draco held his hand out to shake.

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for my self thanks" he said and stepped back so he was standing with Ron and Georgia.

McGonagall came in and said the sorting hat was ready so the children got into pairs as they walked in Hermione walked with me which wasn't so bad, and Ron went with harry. We gathered round a stool in the center of the hall at the front, on the stool was a old black hat that had slits in it where there were what could only hat been Eyes and a mouth. Thank goodness it was just a hat and that there wasn't a troll in site, suddenly the hat began to sing:

Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
>But don't judge on what you see,<br>I'll eat myself if you can find  
>A smarter hat than me.<br>You can keep your bowlers black,  
>Your top hats sleek and tall,<br>For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
>And I can top them all.<br>There's nothing hidden in your head  
>The Sorting Hat can't see,<br>So try me on and I will tell you  
>Where you ought to be.<br>You might belong in Gryffindor,  
>Where dwell the brave at heart,<br>Their daring, nerve and chivalry  
>Set Gryffindors apart;<br>You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
>Where they are just and loyal,<br>Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
>And unafraid of toil;<br>Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
>If you've a steady mind,<br>Where those of wit and learning,  
>Will always find their kind;<br>Or perhaps in Slytherin  
>You'll make your real friends,<br>Those cunning folk use any means  
>To achieve their ends.<br>So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
>And don't get in a flap!<br>You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
>for I'm a Thinking Cap!<p>

The Hall suddenly burst into cheer although a lot of my fellow first years look white in the face, I had to admit even I was a little bit freaked out. "Now when I call your name you will come up and I shall place the hat on your head, then you shall be sorted into your houses" she announce "Hannah Abbot" a blonde girl with pigtails walked up to the stool after a moment or too the hat shouted

"Hufflepuff!" she smiled and sat down on the table furthermost to the right.a few other got sorted including Hermione who got into Gryffindor and soon the professor shouted

"Georgia Statham" I looked to Harry and Ron who each gave me a comforting smile but I walked up shakily (almost tripping on a step) to the wooden stool. '_curious, very curious' _I heard him say _'plenty of brains but not so much of your sisters, you are sly young one although i sense great caring in your heart very peculiar... I see hidden courage as well although you don't have a chance to show your bravery too often"_ I was dieing of anticipation and was starting to get irratated with the hat 'oh just get it over and done with!' I though angrily and I heard the hat chuckle

_'you certainly have your fathers temper in fact you are quite like your father are you..better be...SLY-GRYFFINDOR!" it exclaimed_ I became worried I was going to be put in Slytherin for a moment but sighing with relief I took a seat next to Hermione. Harry and Ron got sorted with me too which made me happy, we chatted and ate and I started to feel like this was going to be a good year... well I hoped.


	3. Chapter 3

Soon it became October and me and Hermione had grown quite close, but Lavender and Pavarti kept trying to talk to me as did the other girls in my year but they only wanted to know me because of my sister unlike Hermione. "I'm sick of them!" I exclaimed to Hermione on our way to charms "they're all like sheep!" she laughed and placed a hand on my shoulder

"just ignore them, I'm sure they'll take the hint sooner or later" she smiled.

"Okay everyone, without wands please! Repeat after me Wingardium leviousa" the professor said and the whole class repeated "okay brilliant now. Let's try with wands now". Everyone tried but was unsuccessful including me but I just had to laugh when I saw Ron trying to make the feather fly

"Ron your meant to swish and flick not act like a farmer cutting up a dead cow!" I laughed, harry snorted and Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron

"stop, stop your going to take some ones eye out" she told him knowingly which of course lead them to argue and Hermione showing off slightly, then of course what would happen but Seamus blow his feather up! I was in hysterics by this time but I was the only one laughing.

I walked with Harry and Ron not completely sure where Hermione was but Ron was having a right rant about her "Honestly she's a nightmare no wonder she hasn't got any friends!" he exclaimed just then Hermione shoved past him in tears walking rapidly a head

"your a jealous git you know that!" I began to go after her then stopped "and for the record _I'm_ her friend" I glared daggers at him and ran after Hermione.

At dinner that night I was trying to coax Hermione into coming to the feast not really bothering to notice I was getting hungry "Hermione please listen to me" I began "Ronald is a boy,a jealous boy who doesn't like it when he is made to look like a fool" I smiled slightly "and you are an amazing witch don't let anyone like Ron make you feel lower than you actually are because, you are the best by far at wizardry than anyone in our year"

"No I'm not, anyway why should you care… I don't have any friends" she sounded sad and her voice was broken from crying

"I'm your friend! in fact, I consider you the best friend I ever had!. Your kind, caring, brave, and your good company!, you are the nicest person I know, please don't listen to him!" I pleaded. I sighed in defeat as Hermione once again didn't come out but, after a moment the bushy haired girl herself finally came out drying her eyes with her hand. I rushed to hug her but Hermione who stood wide eyed pushed me away I gave her a confused and to be quite frankly hurt look before she turned me around to around to see a huge 20 ft troll standing over us.

"Oh god" I breathed Hermione dashed back into the cubicles and I hid under the sinks but I screamed murder as the cubicles where smashed to peices but luckily, I saw Hermione was okay "Georgia move!" shouted harry, I hadn't even notice him and Ron come in. But he shouted to late and the troll smashed the sink that was in front of me making me scream out in fear I tried to get away crawling again under the sinks a head but this stupid troll seemed set to hurt me "help!" I cried out realizing I couldn't get away

"hey pea brain!" shout Ron who through a rock at the thick skulled Troll which distracted him.I took this chance to run to Hermione and Ron I noticed I hat a nasty deep gash on the back of my hand which was sure to leave a scar,I winced as I began to realise just how much it stung but looked up and gasped as harry was currently being shaken violently on the shoulders of the huge troll "Harry be careful!" I shouted as Hermione and ron gave me a look that said 'its a bit late for that!'. The worried look on my face was soon replaced by pure disgust when harry stuck his wand up the trolls nose, he fell off, he stayed on the floor dazed but I ran and pulled him up before he could get flattened by the troll who was on the verge of toppling over "thanks" he said, we stared at eachother for a moment our fingers still interlocked when Hermioned shouted "watch out!" We looked up to see the troll was about to fall above us. Harry pulled me and himself aside just before the troll fell, the teachers rushed in and McGonagall looked like she would faint "what?... what is this explain yourself all of you?" she looked in shock down at the troll only now me and harry notice we were still holding hands,we looked at each other and let go. "It's my fault professor" said Hermione

"Miss Granger?" McGonagall looked stunned like the rest of us

"I heard about the troll and I had read about them so went looking for it, I thought I could handle it, Georgia tried to talk me out of it, she came with me to make sure I was okay, if harry and Ron hadn't found us, it would have been my fault and we probably would be dead" she lied. oh Hermione, you clever but slightly stupid girl.

"Well that is very, very reckless of you miss Granger, Five point will be taken from Gryffindor" she was about to walk out when she notice my blood soaked hand "Good grief miss Statham!" she exclaimed "come along we must take you too the hospital wing quickly! the rest of you to your dormitories" then she led me out of the bathroom and to the nurse.

* * *

><p>"You'll be fine harry!" it must have been the fifteenth time in a two minutes I had said that this morning, he was worried about the big game today you see and he was currently playing with the bacon on his plate "Harry please eat" I pleaded "If you don't you'll just feel worse" Hermione nodded in agreement "Georgie is right Harry, your going to need your strength today" she chimed<p>

"I'm not hungry" he muttered to her. Snape came and spoke to harry then walked off with a slightly limp "of course!" breathed Harry "that explains the blood"

"Blood what blood?" asked Hermione

"that night with the troll, when Snape was in the bathroom he had blood on his leg, I think it was him who set the troll loose so he could get passed the dog but, he got bitten that's why he's limping" said Harry

"But why would anyone go near that dog?" I asked in disbelief

"The day I was at Gringotts, Hagrid took something out of the volts he said it was Hogwarts business very secret"

"So you're saying-" I realized where he was going with this then harry cut me off

"That's what the dogs guarding, that's what Snape wants" he finished.

Just then a package fell down in front of harry, "what is it?" asked Hermione

"I don't know, lets open it!" smiled harry. We all helped to open it for what seemed like ages the when the packaging was off we saw it was a nimbus 2000 "wow!" I breathed "its amazing" but all Harry could do was smile broadly.

Soon it was time for the match and everyone was cheering when the teams came out "HELLO AND WELCOME TO HOGWARTS FIRST CAME OF THE SEASON, TODAY'S GAME, SLYTHERIN V GRYFFINDOR!" exclaimed the commentary, Madame Hooch explained she didn't want any accidents in today's came, and the commentary person explain that the first team to catch the snitch wins and finishes the game. Within the first few second Gryffindor were winning and wood had blocked a score and by the first ten minutes it was Gryffindor 20 Slytherin 0. But soon Wood was badly injured and I just had to wince at the sight as Slytherin scored a reached goal. The match took a turn for the worst when they were starting to draw, Gryffindor lost more players.

Harry's broom suddenly started swaying from side to side madly, "what's goin' on with Harry's broomstick?" questioned Hagrid. Hermione muttered something to Ron and me but I wasn't really listening, I was to worried that harry would fall to his death! I barley even noticed the two scamper off until Snape's cloak caught fire and I pieced together the puzzle. I smiled slyly "oh Hermione you sly little girl" I muttered to myself it was obvious Hermione had done that, Luckily harry was soon back on track.

Eventually Gryffindor won when Harry almost swallowed the snitch!, and there was a huge cheer from the crowd.

After the match Susan came up to me and the others "hello do you mind if I steal Georgia for a minute?" she asked us I looked to the others then said

"I'll see you in the common room" the nodded and I walked away with my sister

"I haven't seen you for ages!" she exclaimed " I was so worried when I heard about that troll! how could you have been so reckless and..." she paused and sighed "what matters is your safe" she gave me a hug which I gladly returned "do you want me to walk you to your common room?" she asked. I didnt need to think twice

"definitely"I smiled and we began to talk, you know like we did before Hogwarts, before all the drama


	4. Chapter 4

**wrote by: Kitkat and Gabbie **

**we have added new pics of susan and updated what georgia looks like so please do look on gabbies profile if you want to!**

We were all in the library one day and I was happily reading Hogwarts a history, when Hermione thumped a huge book on to the table, causing us all to look up. She made a noise like she wanted to kick herself "I can't believe I didn't notice it sooner!, I took this book out weeks ago for a bit of light reading!" he almost screamed

"this?" asked ron "is light?" I shot him a warning look before Hermione glared at him

"Nickolas Flemal is the only Known maker of the Philosophers stone!" she read out

"the what?" the two boys asked

"Oh honestly don't you two ever read?" I asked them with a quick roll of the eyes

"The philosophers stone is a legendary substance with astonishing powers. It can transform any metal into pure gold and produces the illicsiure of life that will make any drinker immortal" I carried on from where Hermione left off

"Immortal?" ron said

"it means you'll never die" said Hermione

"I know what it means!" snapped Ron but harry and I shushed him and he fell silent.

"the only stone currently in existence belongs to Mr Nickolas Flemal who last year celebrated his 665th birthday" I finished

"that's what fluffy's guarding, that's whats under the trapped door" said Hermione in triumph.

That night we all ran to Hagrid's hut on the edge of the forbidden forest and knocked on the door. When he opened the door harry was about to explain what we had found out to Hagrid when the half-giant said "sorry no wish to be rude but I'm in no state to entertain to day sorry!" he shut the door but we all said together "we know about the philosophers stone!".

He opened the door again and said "Oh", he let us in to his huge hut and we sat down at the table. "we think Snapes trying to steel it" said harry as he sat down

"Blimey harry your not still on about him are ya!" he exclaimed

"But hagrid!, we know he's after the stone we just don't know why!" he answered

"Snapes one of the teachers protecting the stone!" he chuckled but I gave a confused look his way, the thought of snape wanting to protect anything was odd in my opinion."He's not out to steel it!, not if yer don't mind I'm a bit preoccupied today!"

"Hang on" I said "One of the teachers?" I asked

"Of course!" said Hermione "there are other things defending the stone as well isn't there!. Spells, enchantments!"

"That's right, waste of bloody time if you ask me!" said Hagrid, me and Hermione pulled a face when we saw fang liking Ron, I giggled because of the slobber coming off his mouth. "'aint no one gonna get past fluffy" chuckled Hagrid "'aint a soul knows how, except for me and Dumbledore!" he chuckled for a minute then said "I shouldn't have told you that, no I shouldn't have". Suddenly there was a crackling noise coming from the little cauldron behind us Hagrid put some oven gloves on and pulled what looked like an egg out of it then quickly put the Maroon-ish oval on to the table. "Hagrid" harry said "em what exactly is that?" he asked

"I know what that is!" exclaimed Ron "but Hagrid" he asked "how'd you get one?".

"I won it!" he answered "Off a stranger I met down the pub. Seemed quite glad to be rid of it a matter of fact" I started to get nervous when it started to shake, but I stayed sat down with Hermione while the boys started to get off their chairs. It did in fact, explode in a way with bits of shell flying left, right and center revealing greenish wings and tinny claws 'no!' I thought 'It can't be?'

"Is that a dragon?" Hermione asked slowly confirming my thoughts

"that's not just a dragon!, that a Norwegian Ridgeback! My brother Charlie works with these in Romania"

"Well look at that he knows his mummy!" said Hagrid stroking the dragons chin. "Hello Norbert". I laughed when it coughed out fire "aw!" I exclaimed "he's adorable" I smiled at the baby dragon but, just then I saw Malfoy looking into the window and so did the others "Malfoy" harry gritted through his teeth

Eventually we got detention thanks to Malfoy but I laughed at his face when he found that he had one too. It couldn't be that bad though we were just going with Hagrid in the dark forest, when we got there Hagrid looked less then happy "whats wrong?" I asked him

"Not still on about that bloody Dragon are you!" exclaimed filch, ah I thought so Norbert was sent back to Romania. "but he'll be happier there wont he?" Hermione piped in "He'll be with his own kind" I nodded in agreement

"yeah but what if he don't like Romania?" Hagrid said on the verge of tears. Filch rolled his eyes at our big friend obviously not having the slightest bit of sympathy for him what so ever, "pull your self together man!" he snapped meanly "we're going into the forest for god sake " I wanted to retort so badly but harry gave me a look to tell me that now was not the time. Eventually we got split up me with Hagrid, Ron and Hermione and harry with fang and Malfoy "enjoy your little quality time together boys" I giggled as we walked in different directions, I could practically feel harry glare at me. We wandered about the forest for a bit... well they did I was kind of lagging behind as I was certain there was something watching us, something hidden safely behind the darkness of the trees. something didn't feel right. "Hagrid I think we should find harry, I think somethings wrong" I told them making them stop

"what do you mean?" Hermione asked looked at me worriedly

"I think he is in trouble" I told them. Hagrid agreed it was time to search for the others and we found Harry and Malfoy (well Malfoy cowering behind a tree like an idiot) talking to a centaur "Harry!" I shouted as he came into view

"alright there friend" Hagrid said bravely. the centaur said something to harry then trotted off into the dark, I ran up to harrys side and watched the creature ride off with him before turning to him. "are you okay?" I asked him and he turned to me

"it was Voldemort" I looked at him shocked but didn't say anything, he would tell us when we got to the castle.

The next day was our end of year exams; "I found them quite enjoyable" piped Hermione

"speak for yourself" said Ron, I rolled my eyes at his pessimistic attitude

"Honesty Ron they were only exams" I told him "besides, I quite agree with Hermione I thought they'd be harder" I noticed harry had his hand on his scar

"you alright there mate?" asked Ron

"Its my scar, it keeps burning" he hissed in pain

"Its happened before" said Hermione, she looked at harry with concern, so did I.

"Not like this," He replied, his hand still on his forehead. "I think it's a warning. Like dangers coming"

"Maybe you should see the nurse?" I asked him. He shook his head and stopped walking when he saw Hagrid "don't you thinks it's a bit odd, that all Hagrid wants more than anything is a dragon, and then a stranger turns up and happens to have one?" he said walking faster making us jog to catch up with him, "why didn't I see it before!" he finished and ran to Hagrid, the three of us following.

"Hagrid!, Hagrid who gave you the dragon egg?, what did he look like?" harry asked "you and he must have talked!"

"well he wanted to know what sort of creatures I looked after. I told him after fluffy, a dragon's gonna be no problem"

"did he asked about fluffy?" I asked him putting the pieces of harry's puzzle together in my head

"Well of course he did!, how often do 'ya come across a three headed dog?" asked Hagrid "I told him, I said : 'the trick is to know how to calm it, take fluffy for example just play a bit of music and he goes straight to sleep!" he smiled,straight away he realized he shouldn't have told us that I smiled at him. mischievously "I shouldn't have told you that!" he breathed. "Wait,wait!" he called but we didn't listen, and we ran off to Professor McGonagel.

"We have to speak to Professor Dumbledore!" Harry said quickly Mcgonagel looked shocked at his rudeness I elbowed him in the ribs for being so blunt.

"I'm sorry but the headmaster is absent at this moment in time" she said sternly I sighed,

"what he means to say professor" harry cut me off by saying

"its about the philosophers stone!" I mentally face palmed and by the looks of it the others did too, oh harry you can be an idiot at times! Mcgonagel looked positively outraged "I don't know how you or your friends came to know about the stone mr potter, but it is certainly nothing of your concern" she said shortly.

"we need to get through the trap door" said harry quietly "tonight" I sighed at harry's eagerness

"Harry it could be too dangerous" I tried to reason with him but it was a lost cause he was never going to listen, so after a few minutes of arguing I gave up "fine but if we die I am holding you fully responsible!" I said before walking to my next lesson.

That night, we were all dressed and ready when we saw Trevor in the common room "Trevor go you shouldn't be here!" hissed Ron

"neither should you" we all jumped when Neville ascended from the chair "your sneaking out again aren't you!"

"no Neville listen!" began harry

"No I Won't let you!, you get Gryffindor into trouble again!" he stammered "I… I'll fight you!" me and Hermione looked to one and other before nodding

"Neville we're really really sorry about this" I said

"Potrificus totalus!" said Hermione and Neville dropped unconscious on the spot

"Your scary sometimes, both of you are brilliant!, but scary" stammered Ron I smiled at Ron and patted his head "yes we are" then walked off after harry all of us saying sorry to the boy on the floor as we walked past "its for your own good mate" said Ron and then walked out with the others.

We walked down corridors under the cloak until we came to the correct door. When we walked in the harp was playing peaceful music in the corner "wait a minute " ron said

"is he?" I began as the cloak blew off

"Snoring" me and harry finished.

"Ugh!" Ron squealed "he's got horrible breath!" I sniggered as we carried on walking forward gingerly until we came to its paw, again carefully we pushed it paw away from the trapped door and opened the hatch. "I'll go first, don't follow until I give you the sign, if something bad happens, get yourselves out" he said sternly, we all nodded.

"hasn't it gone a bit" he said

"Quite" I finished for him, "The harp" I said "It's stopped playing" just then a slime like substance fell on Ron's shoulder "ugh!" he shouted "yuck!" then, we all looked up to see fluffy standing over us, "JUMP!" screamed harry we all jumped in one by one and fell on what looked like plant roots.

"Wow lucky this plant things here really!" sighed Ron slowly it started to wrap its slimy roots around us I began to get greatly confused "what happening?" Ron asked as we began to struggle, we struggled in vain as the more we moved the tighter it wrapped round us "stop struggling all f you, its devils snare" Hermione said "if you struggle it will only kill you faster" I looked at her with wide eyes and gave her a look as if to say 'that isnt helping!'. Suddenly Hermione sunk beneath the roots and vines "Hermione!" we all shouted

"now what are we going to do!" harry exclaimed next to me.

"Just relax trust me!" Hermione called from below us me and harry looked at each other and nodded, we relaxed and stop struggling and began to feel ourselves selves slowly slip under the roots and on to the hard concrete floor. "are you okay?" harry asked me as he helped me up I nodded and smiled still a bit too freaked out to speak "he's not relaxing is he?" Hermione I rolled my eyes well no!

"isn't there a spell to help him!" I said after hearing Ron scream for to long I know I was good with spells but Hermione is the one with the big brain! "urgh I'm trying to remember!" Hermione went through the rhyme she had learnt "but they sulk in the sun that's it!" me and harry looked to each other then back to Hermione "what?" we said together

"Devils snare hates sun light!" she said triumphantly then said the spell to get Ron down

"Lucky we didn't panic!" Ron said. me and harry rolled our eyes

"Lucky Hermione listens in herbology"

**we love that last bit! not our best piece of work but its been edited! we know we take a while to update but remeber these are edited chapters so we reread them to make sure we are happy with them **

**K&G**


	5. Chapter 5

**wrote by: Kitkat**

As we entered the room we ran to the door only to find it was locked "Damn it!" I cursed, "we're never going to get out!" I was beginning to loose faith rapidly, that's when we looked up to the roof bird like things were just floating around not doing anything really "Are they...birds?" I asked them but harry shook his head

"No" he breathed "there keys"

"It one of them" Hermione said almost to her self

"Sorry?" I said

"It one of those keys that's fits through the door" she told me and I nodded understandingly.

"there!" exclaimed harry "The one with the broken wing!" Harry went to grab the broom then stopped "I cant" he breathed with scared eyes.

"oh go on harry!" sighed Ron "you're the youngest seeker this century! if you cant do it who the hell can!" Harry looked cautious for a moment but hoped on the broom. They only problem was: one he got into the air the keys attacked him!, I couldn't believe my eyes when they started to race after him."catch the key!" he shouted and through it down to us. Hermione caught the key and quickly opened the door and shut it as soon as harry got through.

We walked into a room that resembled greatly a graveyard "this is no graveyard" Ron breathed "this is a chess board" he finished rather gravely "theres the door!" I pointed out and we began to walk across only to be stopped by some chess pieces. We slowly and cautiously walked back away for them "now what do we do?" I asked "I cant believe we are being intimidated by stone statues!"

"its obvious isn't it?" exclaimed Ron "We play our way across the room!" he paused for a minute "okay harry you take the empty bishop square, Georgia Hermione you two go into the queens square and I'll be a knight".

"Ron" asked Hermione "you don't suppose" she stammered, "this will be like real wizards chess do you?" she looked nervous, Ron made a piece go forward that got smash to nothing "yes Hermione" he gulped "its going to be exactly like wizards chess" we all looked nervously,time passed and I winced as more and more pieces were being smashed to smithereens.

Then a dark looking chess piece turned to face ron, "wait a minute" said harry

"You understand now harry, once I make my move, the queen will take me. Then you're free to check to king" he looked pained as he said this

"No!, Ron no!" harry exclaimed

"What is it?" I squealed in worry

"Ron's going to sacrifice himself" harry turned to me his eyes filled with worry and pain

"No!" I exclaimed

"You can't there must be another way" squealed Hermione

"Do you wanna stop Snape from getting that stone or not?" snapped Ron "harry, it's you that has to go on" he said "I know it, not me, not Hermione, or Georgia… it's you". He looked forward then said "knight to H3!" the tension built up as he approached the queen, , I felt fear rise up in my stomic.

"AHHHH!" Ron screamed as he fell to the floor "Ron!" screamed harry I was about to run to him then harry stopped me "Stop Georgia we're still playing!" he reminded me and said "Check mate" the kings mighty sword feel to the ground with a clang then we all ran to Ron and knelt beside him. "You two go to the owlery, send a message to Dumbledore, I'll go stop Snape. Ron's right it's me that has to go on" he said and looked down at his friend.

"you'll be okay harry" I smiled at him "you're a great wizard"

"not as good as you two" he smiled me and Hermione chuckled

"us books and cleverness, but there are more important things, bravery and friendship" Hermione said. We all stood up harry was about to go but I stopped him and gave him a huge hug "Oh harry please be careful!" I whispered.

"I will" he said to me "I promise" we let go and me and Hermione did what he said.

It felt like hours before we got any news and we had herd harry and ron had been taken to the hospital wing, we were told to go to bed and wait for him outside the hospital wing. And so we did, in the morning harry came running out to greet us "you alright ron?" he asked smiling

"brilliant!" he said, then harry nodded to Hermione

"never better" she replied then he turned to me

"Spectacular" I beamed at him we all hugged and then spent the rest of the day in lessons and at dinner time, everyone was anxious about the house cup.

Dumbledore made his speech and then announced the winners we came fourth behind hufflepuff and ravenclaw! And Slytherin came first, which made us even more depressed, but Dumbledore gave out more house points "to miss Hermione granger, for using cool use of intellect while others where in great peril" then Ron got some for chess then, harry got some for pure nerve and courage, then he said "to miss Georgia Statham for being caring and knowledgeable to others around her " he gave us each 60 points and Gryffindor won the house cup!, oh god the cheers where deafening!.

When we were going to the train we all waved to hagrid, I was about to go in when harry stopped "one minute I'll catch up" I nodded and waited for him. He was handed a photo album of his friends and family when he came back I said "feels strange going home dosent it"

"I'm not going home, not really" we chuckled and went in the train to join the others, okay year two. Bring us everything you've got!


	6. Chapter 6 Year Two

Normally if your Grandmother dies you're meant to be in heaps of tears, which would be in a normal family of a normal world, but I'm not normal am I? You see my mother and her mother never got on. After Mum got her Hogwarts acceptance letter she 'freaked out' so to say and basically disowned her so me and Susan didn't really know her that well but when mum got the letter to say she had died she shouted us down stair and engulfed us in the biggest hug we had ever had in our lives "aren't you meant to be crying?" asked Susan slightly perplexed

"Crying?!" my mother exclaimed "crying with joy maybe! She left us her whole life savings!" my eyes widened in shock and I snatched the letter from her

"How much!" I exclaimed then looked at the total. "Bloody hell we're rich!" I laughed

"Georgie! have a little respect some one just died!" Susan smacked me on the back of the head and I glared at her "anyway, maybe mum can actually go out and meet some one" Susan smirked and I rolled my eyes

"She did meet people, that weren't very nice if you remember!" I told her remember the past boyfriends that had come and gone in our lives so frequently

"I mean a stable Relationship Georgia!" Susan replied, I scoffed at this

"Like you can talk! Didn't you dump that Charles Davis last week?" I asked her "this is probably your record for not having a boyfriend!" Susan waked me over the head and hissed

"Shut up!"

"No your dad was always the one for me" she said looking at me which I found odd since me and Susan had the same dad. "Come on then you best get packed both of you" she told us "you" she nodded at Susan "you are going to Janey's house and you" she nodded to me "are going to the Weasley in less than an hour so hurry up!" me and Susan scattered off to pack our things and i have to say, I think we now hold the record for packing bags in under ten minutes. Oh! I remembered I need to write to Hermione! I quickly got a quill and ink out and began to write.

Dear Hermione

Hello! Sorry it's been a while how are you? I'm fine I got a letter today saying my grandmother had died, She was the one that didn't like mum because of her magic. Do you remember me telling you? Anyway it came as a huge shock to all of us when she left us her whole life savings! And believe me when I say she was loaded, it's funny when little things like this happen isn't it? I guess she always had that regret of disowning her only child for such a petty thing. I need to go but I will speak to you soon, I cant wait to see you again!

With Love

Georgie xx

"Georgia!" My mum shouted "we're leaving!" I would get Ron's owl to send the letter to Hermione. I swiftly shut my truck with a thud making sure the letter was carefully inside then carried it down the stairs

"Finally I thought you'd died up there!" Susan drawled but I chose to ignore her by walked past her and out the door to put my trunk in the boot of the car, Susan had gotten a little bit more sassy over the weeks hasn't she? not that I can really speak though to be quite honest. We sat in the car and began to drive to the first stop-Janey's House- in a comfortable silence.

* * *

><p>"Catherine, Georgia! Good to see you!" Mrs Weasley said as I heaved my trunk out the car "no Susan?" she asked my mum shook her head<p>

"No, no she is staying at her friend Janey's house, you know Meredith's daughter" my Mother chatted making me sigh: this could go on for a while I thought so I decided to step in "is Ron here?" I asked Mrs Weasley

"oh yes him and Harry are in the back garden" my eyes widened in joy at the mention of Harry's name

"Harry?" I repeated.

"yes now go see them their missing you!" Mrs Weasley urged me so I nodded and ran through the gate to see the boys engaged in a game of Quidditch. Suddenly Fred hit the ball in my direction without noticing (they hadn't noticed I was there yet) It kept going and going before it landed by my feet

"where did it go?" I heard Ron ask, I picked up the ball and smirked a the all looked around the sky.

"Looking for something?" I called to them and their heads snapped in my direction. Harry and Ron beamed at me and hopped off their brooms to run over to me

"Georgia!" Ron exclaimed as the both tackled me with a bone crushing hug I laughed at their happiness

"we haven't seen you for ages!" Harry said brightly as he pulled back.

"one hundred days to be exact" I smiled then added "not that I was counting" We all shared a cheeky grin before Ron suggest going inside for breakfast.

We were all eating breakfast that morning "Morning Weasley's!" Arthur said cheerily which was responded by dreary 'morning dad's

"Good morning Mr Weasley" I said politely smiling

"Why good morning Georgia how lovely-Good lord, is that really Mr Potter I see there" I sighed as I knew when Harry was in the room I would never get a full conversation with him, not that I was complaining really but still it's nice to have a conversation that isn't interrupted by your famous best friend-as much as I love him-. Ginny suddenly came down the stairs looking a tad flustered "Mummy! mummy have you seen my jumper?" she asked frantically

"Yes dear it was on the cat" answered her mother, when Ginny saw harry she went wide eyed

"hello!" he said nicely and she ran upstairs in a hurry, I tried to contain my laugh mainly because I was eating and it's rude to talk-laugh- with your mouthful, "what?, what did I do?" asked harry

"its Ginny she's bin talking about you all summer, dead annoying really" sighed Ron All of a sudden there was a big bang on the window which made me jump "Came down Georgie it was only Errol with the post" Ron sniggered I sent him an evil glare

"Sorry if I'm not used to clumsy owl's flying into windows late in the morning!" I snapped causing molly to chuckle

"Just like her father" I heard her mutter but chose to ignore it, as I don't think it was meant to be heard. My mum was also there if I forgot to mention but she spent a lot of time talking to Molly "Now I thought first we could go to the book shop to get our books out the way" Mrs Weasley explained to mum, who listen to where molly planned for us to go.

"Perfect!" my mother said as Mrs Weasley Finished and put her hands on my shoulders "Now" she started "you must be Ron and harry then?" she said smiling at the boys. They nodded "you've been keeping my Georgia in line" we all snorted

"Other way round mum!" I laughed "if it wasn't for me I bet Ron wouldn't have go half the mark he got in his exams last year" I said proudly but I heard Ron scoff,

"Hardly" he muttered but again I chose to ignore it.

"Now we shall travel by floo powder" Molly announced Harry's face twisted in confusion

"Floo powder?" Harry asked

"Harry's never travelled by Floo Powder mum" Ron told his mother,

"Ah not to worry do you and Georgia want to go first then Ron?" I nodded and pulled Ron along with me. He took a handful of Floo Powder and said "Diagon Alley" clearly and we were engulfed by green flames, I tumbled out the fireplace with Ron only to bump into a girl with rather curly, long hair

"Georgia?" I heard the girl say

"Hermione!" I squealed and hugged her after moving out the way as everyone came through the fireplace "I am so sorry I didn't reply to you letter I was going to send it today because I didn't think I would see you" I said quite quickly. She laughed

"I'm so happy to see you! I don't mind about the letter I'm talking to you now! Silly" she said "Where's Harry?" she asked and it was only then I noticed he wasn't there

"I-I don't know" I said dumbly wow Georgie you are so smart! I walked over to Ron who was skimming through a few books on the table "Ron! Where is Harry?" I asked him hoping he would know the answer but all I got was a shocked expression

"I thought he was with you!" he said I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Me and Hermione will look for him" I said as he nodded before I walked off to find Hermione again, That boy must just be a magnet for trouble! I stepped out of the shop and me and Hermione looked in a few other shops before we saw Harry and Hagrid "Harry!" I almost screamed before almost flattened him with a hug "where where you?" I asked as I let go

"Everyone's been so worried!" Hermione exclaimed

"I leave you to it then" Hagrid said to harry and then walked off

"Come on!" I said and pulled Harry along by the hand into Flourish and Bolts (I think that's what it's called) to find Gildaroy Lockhart. The single most wonderful person in the world! Myself and Hermione looked dazzled. A news reported pushed me into Harry and Ron when he tried to get a picture for the daily profit "good lord is it really, Harry potter" Said Lockhart

"Harry potter!" exclaimed the reporter and grabbed harry and pushed him to the front

"Why I bet my young friend Harry here stepped in to Flourish and Blotts thinking it was going to be a nice day to buy my latest addition of 'magical me'" I sighed at the sound of his dreamy voice "He didn't know he would be leaving with my entire works, free of charge!" everyone clapped at his generosity and Mrs Weasley took the books to get them signed. I thought my day was going to be lovely till Draco Malfoy turned up "bet you loved that didn't you potter!, famous harry potter!, can't even go into a book shop without making the front page!" god he sounded so jealous!, the annoying Pratt!

"Leave him alone" growled Ginny

"Oh look potter you got yourself a girlfriend!" sneered Malfoy; it was then a sliver serpent head clamped down on his shoulder.

"Now, now Draco play nicely" said an arrogant voice this man was Lucius Malfoy; Draco's father which really didn't surprise me!. He gasped "Ah Mr Potter, Forgive me" he said and grabbed Harry to look at his scar "your scar is legend, as of course is the wizard who gave it to you" he looked down at harry.

"Voldemort killed my parents" glared Harry, "he is nothing more than a murderer." He finished.

"You must be very brave to say his name...Or very foolish"

"Fear of a name only conjures fear of the thing itself" Hermione said while glaring daggers into the man's forehead

"Ah! And you must be, Miss Granger" he said "Yes Draco's told me all about you… and your Parents" he paused "Muggles". I had had quite enough of Lucius's horrible remarks

"Well Hermione happens to be a better wizard than Draco will ever be, so I would stop pulling that face it I was you" I spat a bit snottily "if the wind changes it will stay like that and your face is bad enough already" 'stupid, stupid girl!' my mind was saying, see! oh no! you wont like it when Georgia has her sassy mode on! He was about to retort when Mr Weasley appeared from the huge crowd behind us. "Children! Its mad in here!, let's go outside!" he was smiling till he saw Lucius Malfoy "Ah Weasley Senior" he said cockily

"Lucius" he said gruffly.

"It must be tiring" he said "at the ministry with all those extra raids, I do hope they pay you over time" he almost whispered "but" he added picking up a book from Ginny's cauldron and examined it "judging by the state of this, clearly not" he said snidely "what's the use of being the disgrace of wizards, if they don't even pay you for it?"

"well we have a very different view on what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy" retorted Mr Weasley

"Clearly" scoffed Mr Malfoy "Associating with Muggle's he placed Ginny's book and curiously another book, back in her cauldron "And I thought your family could sink no lower" he glared at me one last time and then back at Mr Weasley. "I'll see you at work" he spat then walked out,

"see you at school" glared Draco as he walked out.

We were walking in the street later that day "I hate that family!" I exclaimed "they are rude, patronizing, and prejudices the lot of them!" I snapped, Harry put a hand on my shoulder

"you did have to say that, back there you know" Hermione said quietly but I shook my head

"No one and, I repeat no one insults my friends and get away with it!" I smiled as Hermione and the others chuckled softly.

"Come on then we best be getting off" Mrs Weasley said, I hugged Hermione tightly "See you at school" I said as she said

"Bye" and with that we walked in opposite directions.

* * *

><p>Me and Hermione where on the train waiting for Harry and Ron we were just talking nothing interesting, when I saw I heard noise from above us but, I chose to ignore it "where do you think they are?" asked Hermione<p>

"I don't know maybe they are still trying to find a compartment?" I suggested Hermione just sighed and we began to talk about our summer. I told her about my grandmothers will and how we found it incredibly odd for her to leave us anything "Maybe she really did love you, I mean, you can say things you don't mean. You were still her only family and at the end of the day, Blood is thicker than water" said Hermione. How was this girl not in Ravenclaw?

That night, the boys didn't come to dinner either or when we were sent to our dormitories. I decided I would look for them tomorrow and so, that night I slept… but no very well.


	7. Chapter 7

At breakfast the next morning I came down to the great hall and I saw none other than Harry and Ron sitting with Hermione! the moment I saw them I ran to them and smacked them round the back of their heads: The pair of Idiots! "Ow!" they both exclaimed

"What was that for?" asked Harry

"Where were you last night?" I almost shouted, "Me and Hermione were worried sick! You could have been injured or dead! if you think for one minute I am going to believe any stupid excuse you have, Well!" I was cut off from my little rant when suddenly Harry yanked me down by my arm so I was sitting in-between him and Ron and he began to tell me about how he missed the train and used Ron's dad's car to 'drive' back here "Oh" I said and then remembered how he didn't answer any of my letter "then" I began "why didn't you answer any of our letters?" I questioned

"Dobby took them" I told me and my face twisted in confused

"What's Dobby?" I asked him, my anger steaming away slightly Harry explained to me that Dobby was a house elf, who stole his letters in hope that he wouldn't want to come back to Hogwarts if we had forgotten him. "Oh" I said again, my favourite word of the day! "well then" I cleared my throat "I will accept this explanation as an apology and you are quite forgiven" I couldn't seem to hid my smile "You are just a magnet for trouble aren't you?" I pinched his cheek like a baby but he quickly swatted it away laughingly.

"Come on!" Hermione said "We need to get to Herbology"

* * *

><p>When everyone had arrived our lesson began "Good morning everyone!" shouted Professor Sprout<p>

"Good morning professor Sprout" the class repeated. "Now today we are going to re-pot Mandrakes" she paused "Who can tell me the properties of the mandrake?... ah yes Miss Granger" she smiled

"Mandrake or Mandragora is most commonly used to turn those who have been petrified back to their original state. It's also quite dangerous the mandrake cry is fatal to anyone who hears it" Hermione Recited as though she memorized it from a book, but then again it is Hermione isn't it! that girl could memorize the whole English dictionary if she put her mind to it!

"Excellent! Ten points to Gryffindor!" exclaimed Professor Sprout myself, Hermione, and the boys all shared grins. "Now these one are only seedling so their cries can't kill you yet! But they could knock you out for several hours so that's why I have given all of you, some earmuff's each! Now quickly put them on!" she shouted as she put her earmuff's on. I quickly put them on over my ears because you know, like any normal person I don't really fancy being knocked out for seven hours, as the Professor was doing the demonstration next to me I felt Neville fall to the floor when I looked round I saw that he had fainted and I gasped

"Longbottom's been neglecting his earmuffs again" sighed professor Sprout

"Erm no professor he's just fainted" I said cautiously

"Yes well" she sighed "just leave him there" she said finally and the lesson carried on but believe me when I tell you that if I said I had a headache afterwards, it would have been the understate meant of the century!

At lunch everyone tucked into various sandwiches and drank their water, everything was running quite smoothly for once. Well actually I couldn't help but laugh at Ron as he taped round his now broken wand "say it" said Ron wrapping caller tape round his wand "I'm doomed!"

"You're doomed" said harry simply I was about to added something when dean said

"Ron isn't that your owl?" and sure enough it was Errol flying with a red envelop in his mouth. I smiled but when it landed it smashed into the water jug causing me, harry, Hermione, Ron and many other people around us to get sprayed with water

"seriously Ron" I sighed "come on!" I looked at my lunch which was a ham sandwich but now looked like a rather sloppy, and watery piece of… well that just it, I didn't know what it looked like!

When Ron took the envelope from the bird's mouth it flew off happily as if nothing had happened "oh no!" squeaked Ron and Seamus started laughing,

"Look everyone! Weasley's got himself a howler!"

"Howler?" Hermione asked looking to me or Harry for an answer

"You'll see" I answered. Suddenly the letter dropped from Ron's hands and opened itself, the two openings of the letter formed into a mouth

"RONALD WEASLEY!" it screamed at Ron "HOW DARE YOU STEEL THAT CAR!, I AM ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED!. YOUR FATHER IS NOW FACING AN INQUIRERY AT WORK AND IT IS ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT! IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE, WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT HOME!." Then the voice went quieter and softer "and Ginny dear congratulations on making Gryffindor your father and I are so proud!" when it finished it blew a raspberry and then shredded itself up

"and that Hermione is a Howler" I gulped.

In our new DADA class I sat next to Hermione and we all waited for our class to begin. Then, the charming heartthrob himself walked down the stairs; Gildaroy Lockhart "let me introduce you to your new defense against the dark arts teacher, me!" I giggled along with many other girls in the class "Gildaroy Lockhart order of Merlin and" he announced as he walked down the stairs "three times winner of witch weekly's most charming smile award but!" he paused "I didn't get rid of the ban and banshee by smiling at them" then he did this completely dazzling smile making myself and Hermione sigh. Harry and Ron turned round at gave us a look that said 'really? Him!' I just scowled back

"Now" continued Lockhart "It's my job to prevent you from harm, you may find yourself facing your worst fears in this very room, but know that, so long as I'm hear no harm shall come to you so try not to scream it might" he said then pulled a sheet of a cage "provoke them!" and the cage revealed Cornish pixies. I had read about them in a book so while Seamus laughed I knew that they had a reputation for being very mischievous,

"Laugh if you will Mr Finnegan but Pixie's can be devilishly tricksey little blighters, let's see how you like them now!" he exclaimed and opened the cage door. Within an instant everyone was up screaming as the pixies buzzed around the room causing all sorts of chaos, smashing pictures, knocking over potions! Within a matter of minutes it was only me and the others in the room "I'll just leave you four to put them back in there cage then!". I got annoyed when the pixies started to tug at my hair, I didn't like being a rag doll!

"get off me!" I exclaimed trying to whack them away

"Georgia stop hold still!" said harry, I did as he said and he whacked them off

"thanks!" I shouted through all the noise.

We all took 'shelter'- if you want to call it that- under a desk "what do we do now!" screamed Ron but Hermione was on it in a flash and she stood up and screamed

"IMOBULAS!" and soon the pixies seemed as if they were floating in the air. I jumped as I saw Neville hanging on something on the ceiling

"why is it always me?" he asked I smiled at him sympathetically and got him down slowly but safely. Was Lockhart going to get into trouble for this? as much as I loved him I really hoped he was, just wait till my mum hears about this!


	8. Chapter 8

"Okay we'll wait for harry outside meet us there and be quick please!" said Hermione

"I will! so it's the charms book for 2nd years, the never ending book of potions and the best book of wizarding history?" I asked her again going through the list of book she recommended to me

"Yep!" she smiled.

"Okay I'll see you in a minute!" and with that I ran off to the library, on my way there I was stopped by Jonathan Devon a 2nd year Slytherin I often felt sorry for him, he was always on his own just watching other students run around with their friends I barely ever talked to him. He mostly mutters and I sat next to him in transfiguration so I had to talk to him some times. "Oh hello Jonathan are you okay?" I asked him, he seemed to mutter something to himself but I couldn't make it out "I was wondering if…" then he started muttering to himself, the only words I could make out were Potter, annoyed, and stupid

"never mind" he said then stalked off in a sulk, so I carried on to the library. The Library was full of little first years looking excitedly through books as they read about something that was probably along the times of Dragons or Trolls...ugh...trolls.

Anyway! By the time I came back I was coming up behind with my books in my hand when I was Ron aim his wand at Malfoy ad then get shot back on to the ground. I dropped my books and ran to him and kneeled next to Harry "is he okay?" I asked causing Harry to jump

"When did you?" he was cut off when Ron vomited up a slug and I pulled a clearly disgusted face,

"wow!" said Colin Creevey a little first year Gryffindor "can you turn him around Harry?" asked Colin excitedly

"No Colin get out the way!" exclaimed harry incredulously. Me and Harry heaved a very pale and sickly looking Ron up to his feet "let's take him to Hagrid" added Harry before Ron coughed up another slug "He'll know what to do!". Another slug... We all ran to Hagrid's hug pulling Ron along with us.

When we got to Hagrid he sat Ron down and gave him a bucket. I saw Hermione looking very pale and watery eyed "Hermione… are you okay?" I asked concernedly and put a hand on her shoulder

"who was Ron tryin' te curse anyways?" asked Hagrid

"Malfoy" replied Harry in Disgust "he called Hermione a … well I don't know exactly what it mean" sighed harry

"Hermione what did he say?" I asked very concerned for my teary eyed friend. She turned to face me with tears frightening to spill in her eyes and said "He called me a Mudblood" I gasped as did Hagrid, I knew what it meant Ron had told me in the summer "Oh Hermione" I sighed

"What's a Mudblood" asked harry as I pulled my crying friend into a hug.

"It means dirty blood, Mudblood is a really foul name for a Muggle born someone with none magic parents… someone like me" she finished. Hagrid explained to Harry how some wizarding families believe they are better then everyone cause their pure bloods, "Don't you think on it Hermione, Don't you think on it for one minute" Hagrid told my weeping friend. I realized I had left my book's outside so I dismissed myself making sure Hermione was okay and told them I would see them next lesson, whatever hatred I had held for Malfoy has now risen by about two hundred percent.

* * *

><p>That night at dinner Harry wasn't there because he was in detention with Lockhart, I was kind of jealous of him being with <em>the<em> Gildaroy Lockhart! "Come on let's find Harry" said Hermione and we all got up to find Harry. On the way I bumped into Jonathan

"Oh sorry Jonathan" I said but he just kept his head down and Kept walking I was about to asked him if he was alright when I literally bumped in to Harry, a little clumsy today are we Georgia? I thought to myself "Oh sorry Harry!" I said but his face looked distant, as if he was listening intently to something "Harry?" I asked looking questioningly at him "that voice" he replied looking at us

"Voice, what voice?" asked Hermione

"I heard it first in Lockhart's office and then again just now… I think it's going to kill!" he gasped and then ran off, rather quickly and we had trouble catching up

"Harry wait not so fast!" I shouted after him and we tried to catch up.

When we did catch up with him he was staring at something on the wall "The chamber of secrets has been opened enemies of the heir beware" Hermione read out "it's written in blood" we all stared at the wall till harry saw Filches cat hanging by something on the ceiling,

"Mrs Norris" Harry breathed walking over to the poor cat

"That cat was asking for it" Ron said

"It was a horrible little rat anyway" I elbowed him sharply in the ribs and shook my head.

"Potter" we heard Filches dreary voice "what are you? ..." he was about the ask when he saw his beloved cat hanging for the ceiling "you killed my cat" he said dangerously low "I'll kill you!" he exclaimed getting closer to Harry as crowds of students and teachers started to crowd round "I'll kill you!" he shouted even loud

"Argus" Professor Dumbledore stepped in, we hadn't even noticed the gather crowd around us "you cat is not dead, but she has indeed been petrified" he stated.

"Ah so lucky I wasn't there I knew exactly the counter-curse that could have spared her!" Lockhart chipped in, people looked at him as if to say 'no is not the time' but he was only trying to help! I had a horrible feeling that this was the start of something bad, something dangerous... Oh Christ please not again!


	9. Chapter 9

Later we were all in the Library searching for the book me and Hermione had found called: The monster book of potion "Georgia why exactly are we looking for this book again?" asked Harry and he sat down on the window sill clearly giving up on finding the book,

"Because" I said dragging out the end "it's got a useful potion inside and if we don't find the book me and Hermione can't make it" I told him and perched myself on the table behind me. Hermione soon came back with 'the monster book of spells'

"okay Georgia what page is it?" asked Hermione flicking through the book

"page 294" I said and found the page for her and we both leaned on a chair and looked in the book,

"Polyjuice potion" Hermione began "properly brewed the Polyjuice potion allows the drinker to turn themselves temporarily into the physical form of another" Hermione added "it's tricky though, I've never seen a more complicated potion"

"How long will it take to make?" asked Harry, I looked up at him and pulled a face

"A month" I said.

"A month?" Harry said rather loudly and got shushed by Madame Pince "but Georgia" he said in a more hushed voice that still held annoyances and urgency "if Malfoy is the heir of Slytherin he could attack half the Muggle-born's in the school by then!"

"We know but it's the only choice we've got" Hermione said Finally.

* * *

><p>That Sunday it was the Slytherin vs Gryffindor match and I think it's safe to say the tension was definitely building up! Nothing happened for a while and Slytherin were winning. I was beginning to get bored and looked round for a second before I noticed something: "is Harry being…chased by a buldger?" I asked in disbelief, Hagrid and the others said something but I didn't catch it as I was still looking at Harry, I can't believe it! it was as if Harry had a magnet at the end of his broom that was attracting the Buldger. He and Malfoy chased the snitch under the stands and the only person who was hurt was Malfoy when he fell off his broom in an unfortunate position (not that I felt sorry for the arrogant prat).<p>

It was just Harry now and there was nothing stopping him from getting the snitch, he had his arm outstretched just a few inches from the flying golden sphere but! The rouge buldger flew right into his arm "ouch!" I said and we all winced but that didn't stop Harry, with his other arm he was so close and then it happened so fast! He was almost there when he fell off his broom and smack onto the ground. "Come on!" I said hurriedly and rushed down to the pitch were harry had caught the snitch! But, the buldger was still trying to hurt him

"Fanitay Imgantartam!" Hermione shouted and the ball burst into flames and scattered around Harry.

I ran and knelt next to him "are you okay?" I asked as the others came

"No, No I think my arms broken" he said

"Not to worry Harry I will fix it for you in no time!" exclaimed Lockhart I smiled dreamily at him

"No not you! Please, Hermione, Georgia why don't you?"

"No I think I'll leave it to the professional" I said dreamily stepping back still smiling at Lockhart, I swear I heard Harry groan in annoyance

"now this won't hurt a bit" he reassured Harry "Brakiam emendo!" said Lockhart and a warm blue glow came from his wand. I squealed in disgust as his arm flopped like jelly "ah! well yes that can sometimes happen, but it is very clear the bones are not broken"

"He hasn't any bones left!" I squealed! How could some one so beautiful be so stupid?

* * *

><p>We took Harry to the hospital wing "He should have been brought straight to me" Madame Pomfrey said disapprovingly "I can mend bone in a heartbeat but growing them back!" she shook her head<p>

"You will be able to though won't you?" Hermione asked worriedly from next to me.

"Oh of course I can, but it won't be easy" she told us "you're in for a rough night Potter, Here drink this" she poured an orange liquid into his cup and he drank it but, spat it straight back out again "well what did you expect pumpkin juice!" Madame Pomfrey shook her head and shooed us out of the hospital wing.

When we got back me and Hermione were the only ones in the common room "Georgia you don't think that… one of us will be petrified do you?" she asked. I smiled at her

"Hermione nothing will happen to us" I reassured her "You, me, Harry and Ron, all of us … we'll figure this out" I smiled at her and she nodded

"Yes.. Of course we will" she nodded; we went up to bed ignoring Lavender and Pavarti giggling and gossiping.

"Again?" said Hermione the next day

"You mean like the chamber of secrets has been opened before?"

"Of course don't you see!, Lucius Malfoy must of opened it here when he was at school" Ron gulped and continued "and now he's told Draco how to do it."

"Maybe, we'll have to wait for the Polyjuice potion to know for sure" stated Hermione putting in the ingredient I passed her.

"Enlighten me" Ron began "why are we brewing this… in broad daylight… in the middle of a girls lavatory" me and Hermione scoffed

"No one ever comes in here" Hermione said adding more stuff in

"Why?" asked Harry

"Moaning Myrtle" I said from next to him

"who?" asked Ron

"Moaning Myrtle" Hermione said again, and from one of the cubical emerged a girl with pigtails in her hair round glasses like Harry's and a Ravenclaw uniform

"I'm moaning Myrtle!" she practically screamed "I would expect you to moan me! Who would ever talk about… ugly, Miserable, moping, moaning Myrtle" she cried then screeched and splashed into the toilet's behind.

"She's a little sensitive" said Hermione I gave her the 'you think!' look and laughed,one thing was for we didn't have to worry about Myrtle telling people

Later that day was the duelling club with Lockhart we were talking when he started talking "gather round, gather… round. Can you all here me, can you all here me, now in light of certain events, Professor Dumbledore has let me start this little duelling club to train you all up!" eventually Gildaroy and Snape duelled and I hate to say this but Lockhart was terrible. Then… they asked for a volunteer pair and guess who got picked… give up?, well it was harry and then Snape had to go and say

"Perhaps someone from my own house?... Malfoy" and Draco was up in a flash, I banged my head against Hermione's shoulder since I didn't have a desk and she was about 2 inches taller than me.

The heated fight went on for what seemed like years when Malfoy sent a snake flying from the end of his wand.

It hissed at everyone that met its eyes then… it came towards Justine a Hufflepuff in our year and it looked as if... no? it...it couldn't be? Was Harry... Egging the snake on? He kept whispering things in a foreign language that sounded ghostly. What was he doing? it was inches away from Justin when Snape destroyed the snake (I know now isn't the time by still! it rythmed!) and Harry seemed to wake up "What the hell are you playing at?" Justin demanded angrily, then we were dismissed.

"Why didn't you tell us you were a Parselmouth?" Ron exclaimed as we entered the common room a few minutes later

"a what?" Harry asked

"you can talk to snakes" I stated

"I know. I mean, I accidentally set a python on my cousin Dudley at the zoo once." He paused and I looked at him with wide eyes, that sounded way worse than it probably was "But so what? I bet loads of people here can do it" he said with small confidence.

"No. They can't. It's not a very common gift, Harry. This is bad." Hermione stated with her voice filled with worry I nodded in agreement

"What's bad?" Harry asked "If I hadn't told that snake not to attack Justin!" I gasped in realization

"So that's what you were saying!" I exclaimed and he looked at me bewildered

"You were there!" He exclaimed "You heard me!" I shook my head

"No we heard you speaking Parseltongue! Snake language?" Ron said but still, harry scoffed.

"How can I speak another language, without even knowing it?" I shrugged my shoulders along with the others

"I don't know, Harry. But it sounded like you were egging the snake on or something. It was...strange." Hermione trailed off just as our fellow Gryffindors started to pour into the room, eyeing Harry as they walked past warily, Even Dean and Seamus walked past wordlessly! fickle children I tutted in my head.

"Listen Harry, there is a reason the symbol of Slytherin is a snake" I began "Salazar Slytherin was a Parselmouth, he could talk to snakes too!" I pointed out

"Exactly! And now the whole school's going to think you're his great-great-great grandson or something!" as sensitive as ever Ron!

"I cant be! ...Can I?" Harry said uncertainly

"He lived a thousand years ago" Hermione said gently "for all we know, you could be"


	10. Chapter 10

I was with Hermione in the Library early that weekend "okay" Hermione said "I'll go look round here, remember to use the mirror too look round corners" she told me, she had become really paranoid about these corner things!

_"Yes_ Hermione" said I said like a little child would say to their mum. I looked at thousands of books probably but none that would be helpful I came across a section that looked as though it hadn't been used for years and saw a dusty piece of paper on the table that looked as though it had a conversation on it:

**Hi S.B**

**_Why are you sending me notes when I'm right next to you? C.S_**

**Because I'm Amazing S.B**

**_You're so full of your self! honestly, careful your head doesn't roll off your body! C.S_**

**Leave my perfectly formed head out of this! S.B**

**_Right I'm going to stop talking to you in a minute! C.S_  
><strong>

**No! wait I have a question! S.B**

**_Yes? C.S_**

**Go out with me? S.B_  
><em>**

**_What no! Your a year older then me snuffles! thats practically middle aged :P C.S_**

**Its because of him isn't it?... S.B**

**_No stop! leave him out of this please we were getting along so well! C.S_**

It stopped there apart from a few ink splats at the bottom, deciding it would be no use to us I folded it up and put it in my pocket, C.S... Where had I seen those initials before? C.S Lewis maybe? I decide to push it to the back of my mine and look for Hermione "Hermione there's nothing... Oh my god!" I breathed and ran over to my friend, who lay there glass eyed on the floor with a mirror in her hand; my eyes began to sting with tears "no, please Hermione please" I whispered, I decided the best thing to do would be to get Madame Pomfrey so I took off to the hospital wing "Madame Pomfrey please! please help Hermione has been petrified!" I said quickly with tears running down my face. They went to find Hermione while professor Mcgonagel took me to find Harry and Ron.

We entered the tent about two minutes before the game was to start I stayed behind Mcgonagel not wanting the others to see me cry "Im sorry wood this match has been cancelled"

"cancelled?" wood said bewildered "you cant cancel Quidditch!" he said sounding outraged

"quite wood!" McGonagall snapped at Oliver "Mr potter you and Miss Statham will come with me to find Mr Weasley" it was only then that Harry noticed I was in the room

"Georgia whats the matter?" Harry asked concernedly I tried to speak but I just couldn't, Harry put an arm round me to comfort me for some reason I felt butterflies flutter around in my stomach.

"Come along" Professor said and led us to find Ron in the stands

When we found Ron, McGonagall led us to the hospital wing. There lay a still Hermione, lying on the hospital bed staring with glassy eyes up into nothingness I l let out another sob and began crying again, oh how I hate crying. "She found by Miss Statham in the Library this morning" that's all I really heard because I stopped listening and just cried into Harry's shoulder who still had his arm round me.

"This isn't right, we need to do something about this!" Ron exclaimed we were all feeling depressed by now I simple just stayed quiet; I didn't really feel like talking about anything at all. Harry seemed to sense my sadness through his and said

"Come on, lets go back to the common room"

* * *

><p>"Erm, I'll be down in a minute I need to write to mum" they nodded and told me they would meet me in the common room. I walked in and saw no one there but the first thing I glanced at was Hermione's bed it was really starting to sink in that I wouldn't have my best friend to talk to at night for god know's how long, I would be stuck with Lavander and Pavarti.<p>

_Dear Mum_

_Hello Mum, how are you? Me, I'm not very good, Hermione has been Petrified this morning and I was the one who found her. I just can't get over that it could have been me...it should have been me. I feel so guilty mum! I really hope your okay and that you are settling in to our new home! I cant wait to be home this year when everything is finally okay. I hope you write back soon and that work is okay_

_Love you loads _

_Georgia xx_


End file.
